¿Un año distinto?
by afrokd
Summary: Los merodeadores y sus compañeros de clase y casa se enfrentan a su último año en Hogwarts, pero ¿que les depara? James tendra una oportunidad...Remus encontrara el amor¿lo aceptara?...Sirius¿realmente enamorado?...LEEDLA PORFA...ROMANCE, AVENTURA, INTRIG
1. ¿Sera un año distinto?

CAPITULO 1: ¿Será un año distinto

**CAPITULO 1: ¿Será un año distinto?**

Era uno de septiembre, un nuevo curso de Hogwarts iba a dar comienzo ese día. "Por fin , había llegado".-pensaban los alumnos y padres. Para estos siete no era distinto,

daba comienzo su último curso.

Liliane Evans iba sentada en la parte de atrás del coche de su familia, al volante iba su padre y a la izquierda se esta su madre. Todos los años era igual, Lily le preguntaba

a su hermana Petunia que si iba a ir a despedirla a la estación y su contestación durante los últimos seis años siempre había sido la misma: "¿Yo? ¿Acompañarte? je, je.

No voy a acompañarte Lilian a despedirte a esa estación anormal, para ver como te vas feliz con los anormales de tus amigos." Y cada año esa contestación le dolía más,

porque eso quería decir que arreglar las cosas con Petunia cada vez eran peor. Ese verano había sido especialmente horroroso, Petunia se había echado novio, que si ella

en algún momento espero que arreglara las cosas, fue aún peor, porque su novio resulto ser peor que la propia Petunia, y eso realmente no era nada bueno. Ahora iba

en ese coche con sus padres, que por sexto año intentaban convencerla de que Petunia, tarde o temprano cambiaria de opinión.

– Lily, cariño, no te preocupes, ya verás como a Petunia se le pasa y cambia de idea .-decía su madre en tono reconciliador a su hija que iba con la vista perdida en

la parte de atrás.

– Mama, sabes que las cosas no van a cambiar y ahora menos que Petunia se ha

echado esa morsa Neandertal por novio...

– Vernon, se llama Vernon Dursley, Lily.

– Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, mama si me trato como si tuviese una enfermedad mortal infecciosa...No quería perder a mi hermana y ya ha pasado.-dijo Lily,

añadiendo lo último que solo alcanzo a oír el fino oído de su padre, el cual noto la tristeza de su hija menor.

Ya habían llegado a la estación, y se disponía a entrar al andén, era rara la sensación de hacerlo por ultima vez y una añoranza la invadio. Todavia era capaz de acordarse de

su primer año...

– _Mama no hay andén nueve y tres cuartos, no esta.-dijo una pequeña pelirroja de unos hermosos ojos verdes._

– _Claro que no hay, esa carta era una broma pesada y vosotros habéis caído al igual que Lily.-dijo Petunia, y vio con satisfacción como su hermana tres años menor_

_tenía los ojos llorosos._

– _Ya basta, Petunia.-dijo su padre autoritario.-No te preocupes Lily, seguro que encontramos ese andén._

_Al momento Lily observo como una bella mujer morena, no mucho menor que su propia madre iba con un niño que seguramente seria de su edad. La señora era muy_

_bella, tenia un pelo moreno ondulado que lo llevaba recogido en una cola alta. Vestía juvenil y trataba al niño con muchísimo cariño. El niño señalo a Lily y le dijo algo a la_

_madre que no llego a oídos de Lily, le extraño mucho ver que este llevaba una pequeña lechuza muy revoltosa en una jaula encima de un baúl que llevaba en el_

_portaequipajes._

– _¿Primer año de Hogwarts?-pregunto la señora a Lily con mucha amabilidad, Lily solo asintió con la cabeza.-Bueno soy la señora Potter, el es mi hijo James que_

_también entra este año en Hogwarts.-el niño saludo tímidamente con la mano.- ¿Como te llamas?_

– _Soy Lily Evans, ellos son mis padres y ella mi hermana Petunia.-dijo Lily a la señora Potter._

– _Encantada, soy la señora Evans.- dijo estrechándole la mano a la señora Potter.- y este es mi marido.-acto seguido hizo lo mismo que su esposa.- ¿Me podría indicar_

_como se entra al andén? porque usted es maga..._

– _Bruja.-dijo amablemente.-Y de mucho gusto les indico como se entra .Hagamos una cosa que entren primero su hija mayor con mi hijo James._

– _Yo, pasar a ese sitio ni loca, y con un desconocido anormal menos.-dijo Petunia._

– _Basta ya.-dijo su padre que ya estaba perdiendo los estribos ante la mala educación que estaba demostrando su hija ante amables desconocidos._

– _No pasa nada.-dijo la señora Potter restándole importancia.-Bueno, entra tú primero hijo para que Lily vea como se entra y yo entrare con los señores Evans._

_A continuación su hijo, James, se preparo dio una pequeña corrida y desapareció por el muro, Lily se quedo pasmada era algo realmente autentico y genial. Ella con algunas_

_dudas hizo lo mismo que el momentos después de que el lo hiciera, y ante sus ojos apareció una enorme estación, repleta de niños con enormes baúles y mucho de ellos_

_cargados de jaulas con búhos y lechuzas. Todos ellos estaban felices al igual que ella, no sabia a donde se dirigiría aquel tren enorme, pero la embargaba una sensación de_

_nerviosismo que la hacia, paradójicamente muy feliz. A los pocos segundos a su lado se encontraban sus padres igual de fascinados de ella y mas aun ante la explicación de la_

_señora Potter que muy amablemente les explicaba cada uno de las cosas que le preguntaban a sus padres, le indico en que vagón tenía que sentarse. Y su padre subió_

_con ella para acomodarle el baúl. En seguida bajo para hablar con ella desde el andén._

_A los pocos minutos de empezar a andar el tren entro en su vagón una niña de pelo largo castaño y unos enormes ojos azules que la miraban con mucha sinceridad, horas_

_después ambas entraron en Griffindor y en pocos días se convirtió en una de sus mejores amigas._

Eran los primeros de recuerdos de Susan, Susan Bright, y de James, James Potter que tenía Lily.

Susan Bright, no había llegado aún a la estación, le había dicho que ese año la acompañaría su hermano mayor y seguramente se hubieran entretenido mas de la

cuente mirando las cosas muggles que a ambos le chiflaban. Susan venía de una familia mestiza, su madre era doctora en un hospital muggle y se enamoro de su padre

bastante joven. Ella era una joven doctora en prácticas en un hospital donde su padre tuvo que ir porque debido a que cuando era joven trabajaba en el departamento contra

el uso indebido de la magia. Acudió al hospital a hacer una salida de trabajo debido al comportamiento extraño de una bañera. Y se enamoro de ella, fingió estar malísimo

para que ella lo atendiera y todavía no sabe como acepto salir una noche con el. De eso habían pasado ya casi 25 años y ellos seguían felizmente enamorados. Eran una

pareja muy divertida y habían trasmitido eso a sus tres hijos, Susan era la menor y la única chica, sus hermanos mayores hacía dos años que habían salido de Hogwarts. Ella

era una muchacha bastante bonita, muy deportista y con dos grandes pasiones: la natación y el vuelo. De hecho era una de las mejores cazadoras del colegio. Susan se

llevaba bastante bien con los merodeadores debido a su carácter divertido y algo travieso, que de vez en cuando la habían llevado a meterse en algún que otro lió.

Los merodeadores, como no hablar de aquel pequeño grupo que enloquecía a las niñas de Hogwarts, era una de las cosas que no soportaba. Realmente solo se llevaba

bien con Remus Lupin que después de años haciendo la ronda con ella había conseguido ganarse su confianza y respeto. Remus Lupin era el melancólico de ellos,

un chico que era amable y que enloquecía a las chicas debido a su halo de misterio que siempre lo rodeaba, era muy raro verle una sonrisa sincera debida al carácter tan

irónico que tenía, que era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de su personalidad. Y su gran misterio, era su gran tormento, Lily lo sabía desde hacía mucho, era fácil de

descubrir si tenias una mente espabilada y cuando el se lo comento su reacción fue darle un gran abrazo, en muchas ocasiones el se había aliviado contándole cosas a

ella. Remus en verdad era un gran amigo. Después estaba el bueno de Peter, Peter era un chico que había sido siempre muy introvertido y bastante torpe, muy torpe. Los

chicos lo trataban como uno mas y los demás se le acercaban por la amistad de sus amigos, pero a el nunca le importo y ellos en muchas ocasiones lo habían defendido,

Su carácter débil era un punto fuerte para su amistad con ellos. Y Sirius, Sirius Black, el conquistador, nunca entendió que tenia Sirius para las chicas, quizás era su carácter

extrovertido, su manía de meterse en líos junto con James o su "espíritu libre", nunca lo sabría. Aunque si hablamos de Sirius debemos de hablar de Mackenzie Gothic, su

amiga y compañera de habitación junto con Susan. Las tres eran una piña, pero siempre entre Mac y Sirius hubo un roce extraño, siempre se defendían mutuamente,

aunque siempre encontraran excusas para su actitud. Mac era denominada entre los chicos como la mujer sin sentimientos o de hielo, si era cierto que había salido con

algunos chicos, pero de ninguno de ellos la había enamorado. Siempre que dejaba alguno sus amigas escuchaban la misma palabra de su boca: cretino. Y ya no decía

más. Por fin, alcanzo a verla al lado del vagón con sus tíos y sus dos primos pequeños de los que siempre cuidaba, su primo Michael hacía este año segundo, durante todo el

año pasado había estado pendiente de el, y muy a menudo la veía ayudándole a muchas cosas, al lado de ella y tremendamente nervioso estaba su otro primo que

entraba este año, se llamaba Deán, Mac le contó en una de sus cartas ese verano que entraba a la escuela. Junto a sus primos se podía ver a la verdadera Mac, ella desde la

muerte de sus padres de la que nunca les había hablado, había vivido en casa de sus tíos, y para ellos eran como sus hermanos, con ellos, al igual que con sus amigas se

podía ver a una Mac cariñosa, amable y muy risueña, esos dos malditos enanos sacaban lo mejor de ella.

Por último, estaba James Potter que estaba junto a sus padres que rápidamente empezaron a entablar una conversación con sus padres, Su relación con James había

pasado por todas las etapas, sus dos primeros años fueron muy buenos, se llevaban muy bien, le parecía un chico bastante simpático y agradable y le gustaba. En tercero,

las cosas cambiaron, a James lo eligieron cazador del equipo de su casa y a mitad de su curso paso a ser buscador convirtiéndose en uno de los mejores, entonces se

produjo el cambio, ya que pronto todas las chicas del colegio se acordaron de que existía y todas querían tontear con el. Paso de ser el simpático James al estupido

Potter. El año siguiente paso a ser el arrogante Potter, el indeseable Potter y muchos mas adjetivos despectivos que pasaban por la cabeza de Lily, desde entonces habían

sido monumentales cada una de sus broncas, y legendarias sus contestaciones.

Todavía recordaba con horror los dos cursos y medio que James se la paso persiguiéndola por todo el colegio, y cada vez que la veía no importaba donde

estuviera le preguntaba si quería salir con el. Al principio le decía que no muy amablemente, pero a poco fue acabando con su paciencia y hasta en mas de una

ocasión llego a petrificarlo para divertimiento de sus tres amigos. Pero a mitad del curso pasado había cambiado, ya no era el mismo, se comportaba distinto, algo le

había pasado que había hecho que cambiara de parecer.

– _Susan te dijo que algo le pasa a Potter, llevaba una semana si pedirme que salga con el, si andar haciendo el tonto con su tonta snitch y sin...-pero Lily no siguió_

_porque decir que sin tontear con todo aquello que llevara falda seria delatarle a su amiga en medio de la biblioteca sus verdaderos sentimientos por James._

– _Acaso no era eso lo que querías desde hace mucho tiempo.-dijo Susan irónica.- Pero es cierto que algo le pasa, los chicos dicen que va a dejar el equipo de_

_quiditch._

– _¿QUÉ?-gritó Lily, ganándose una dura mirada de la bibliotecaria.-Lo siento. Eso no lo puede hacer.-le dijo en un volumen algo más bajo a su amiga.-Como que me_

_llamo Lily Evans que no lo hace, es mi deber como prefecta de la casa.-dijo al instante que vio la mirada divertida de Remus._

– _Si tu lo dices, será por eso.-dijo Susan como quien le da la razón a los locos._

– _Esta en la torre de astronomía, huyendo de Canuto.-dijo Remus._

_Lily salio como si se llevara la vida en ello, dejando todas sus cosas en la biblioteca, ni siquiera se acordó de recoger sus cosas, iba metida en sus pensamientos._

"_¿Que diablos te pasa James? No puedo permitir que dejes aquello que mas te gusta solo o un capricho. No puedo seguir viéndote así. No puedo. ¿por qué no puedo? No_

_somos amigos, además de hecho yo odio a Potter, bueno no lo odio solo es que no me cae bien. Bueno da igual, ahora es mi deber como prefecta de mi casa hacerlo."_

_Ya estaba en la puerta de la torre de astronomía y entro abriendo la puerta muy silenciosamente, y en el alfeizar de la ventana lo vio sentado con la cabeza cabizbaja y_

_con una carta en su mano, a su derecha estaba su lechuza que ya era grande y preciosa, el animal estaba intentando consolarlo, o simplemente haciéndole compañía_

_en su soledad y tristeza. Su túnica del colegio estaba tremendamente sucia y su cabello se encontraba más revuelto que nunca._

– _Potter, ¿Que haces aquí tan tarde?-dijo Lily, hubiera querido que su tono voz no sonara con tanta ternura como lo hizo, pero tampoco le importo demasiado cuando_

_James levanto la cara y la miró sorprendido de que ella estuviera ahí, tenía la cara sucia y sus ojos se encontraban muy hinchados. Se enderezo un poco y le sonrió,_

_pero ella se dio cuenta de que era una sonrisa demasiado triste._

– _Hola Evans, no te preocupes yo ya me iba, solo necesitaba estar solo, ahora limpio todo esto.-añadió al ver como estaba todo el suelo lleno de barro._

– _No te preocupes por el suelo.-dijo ella.-Se que no soy la mejor persona, ni siquiera somos capaces de entablar una conversación si gritarnos.-James esbozo una_

_sonrisa ante aquella gran verdad.- Y aún así no soporto verte así, pareces un fantasma mas del castillo.-Lily se acerco y se sentó al lado de el en el alfeizar de la_

_ventana._

_James la miro directamente a esos ojos verdosos que siempre lo hechizaban y pudo ver la preocupación que tenia la chica. A ella le encantaba la mirada tan penetrante que_

_tenia el chico, le encantaba ver esos ojos alegres, pero en aquella ocasión estaban tan tristes que le empezó a doler. Finalmente James se rindió, y numerosas lágrimas_

_empezaron a recorrer su cara, Lily se acerco y le abrazo, y no le importo mancharse entera de barro. El tiempo pareció pararse, ninguno se los dos supo como era tan tarde_

_y ya había pasado la hora de la cena, ellos no tenían hambre de todas maneras. Se levantaron y solo se miraron, no se dirigieron una mirada en todo el rato que_

_estuvieron caminando hacia su torre. Cuando llegaron a la sala común no se extrañaron de ver a Sirius en el sillón durmiendo esperándolos, el pobre estaba_

_verdaderamente preocupado por su amigo._

– _Buenas noches Potter.-dijo Lily.-Y hazme un favor, vuelve a ser el de antes, hay ocasiones en las que se te echa de menos.-y le dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas que_

_dejo cautivado a James._

– _Buenas noches.-dijo James a duras penas._

_James, sabia desde hacia mucho tiempo que era lo que sentía por ella, pero si ya estaba enamorada de la Lily llena de fuerza, de la malhumorada y de su belleza. Esa_

_noche se había vuelto a enamorar de otra Lily, de una Lily que el en un tiempo había conocido, era la Lily tierna, dulce y comprensiva._

_Consiguió despertar a Sirius y este le dio un tremendo abrazo, y lo miro como si faltara alguna parte hasta que se cercioro que estaba perfectamente._

– _¿Donde estuviste? Te estuve buscando._

– _Con mi ángel.-contesto James como única repuesta._

James tras esa tarde-noche, volvió a ser el mismo de siempre solo cambio en tres cosas, las tres cosas que más odiaba Lily que hiciera: dejo de pedirle de salir cada vez

que la veía con lo que consiguió que ella se mostrase natural con el; dejo de jugar con su snitch a todas horas; y dejo de flirtear y salir con chicas por las que nos sentía nada,

en verdad no salio con ninguna chica. Con eso se gano una amistad sincera por parte de Lily y consiguió un apoyo para el en esos duros momentos.

James no había visto a Lily durante todo el verano, y la verdad es que aunque no la hubiera visto durante todo el verano siempre soñaba con ella, esa mañana estaba mas

que nervioso porque iba a poder verla y hablar con ella, se acerco a saludarlo y la verdad es que tuvieron una tonta conversación, en la que ambos se sonrojaron ante la

mirada de la señora Potter que estaba muy atenta a los movimientos de ambos.

– Buenos días, señora Potter.-dijo Lily amablemente a la madre de James.- ¿Que tal se encuentra?

– Buenos días a ti también Lily, cada verano que pasa estas más bella.-dijo la señora Potter a la vez que miraba de reojo a su hijo que se sonrojaba.- Seguro que tienes a

unos cuantos chicos de la escuela bastante enamorados.

– A uno en especial. Creo que lo conoces bastante bien.- dijo Sirius, arrancándole a la señora Potter una de sus mejores sonrisas. James le dio una colleja indicándole que

se callara.- ¡AUCH! Eso dolio amigo.

– Bueno cansada de andar no estoy.-dijo la señora Potter ante la mirada de Lily, y le indico con una mano que se le acercara.-Gracias por hacer volver a James,

estábamos todos muy preocupados. Aunque el no te lo diga eres muy importante para él.

Ella solo atino a sonreír ante la mirada de ella, esa era la última frase que le escribía James en cada carta que recibía cada dos días, cartas que ambos guardaban muy celosamente.

Quedaban cinco minutos para que el tren comenzara a andar nuevamente, se despido de todos y para sorpresa de todos los alumnos que se encontraban por allí

cerca Lily Evans se acerco a James Potter y le dijo algo al oído, a lo que siguió un beso en la mejilla.


	2. Tu me odias

**Capitulo 2. Tú me odias y no lo sabes.**

Lily estaba muy nerviosa, sentía como cientos de mariposas revoloteaban por su barriga... ¿Se estaba enamorando de James Potter? Aquel verano el le había escrito cada semana diciéndole lo mucho que le importaba y lo mal que se sentía por haber sido un niñato durante esos años. El verdadero James Potter era cariñoso, tímido, leal, educado, amable y gentil. Ese James Potter le había escrito cartas preciosas durante aquel verano y cada momento que pasaba se daba más cuenta de que ella estaba enamorada de el antes de que se mostrase, el terminaba cada carta con frases o posdatas dándole a entender que la quería y la amaba. Y cada carta fue leída y releída por ella. La más especial fue la última que guardaba muy recelosa en el fondo de su baúl con la foto que la señora Potter envió ese verano que se les veía a ambos muy felices en el centro de la misma, al lado de ella estaban Sirius y Remus, Peter estaba en el suelo, el pobre había tropezado con su propio baúl, no sabía como podía haber alguien tan torpe como el. Al lado de el, estaba Susan y Mac, Mac agachada saludando a un niño con una sonrisa radiante, le encantaba esa foto y le miraba cientos de veces. Se la echaron cuando volvían el curso pasado.

Por si ya fuera poco los nervios que tenía por haber visto a James y querer volver a verlo, ese año le toco vigilar a los de primero. Había intentado convencer a Remus para que se los cambiará, pero su amigo era demasiado perspicaz como para darse cuenta de que lo hacía porque quería ver a alguien especial para ella, deseaba ver a James Potter. Una hora después de que Remus hubiera terminado y le toco por fin un pequeño descanso de una hora, luego tendría que ir a poner paz por allí, este año primero era muy revoltoso y Remus se había escaqueado, pero nunca había un primero peor que el de ellos.

James estaba realmente nervioso, había puesto nervioso a Peter cosa que no era muy difícil, pero a Sirius lo había sacado de quicio y eso era realmente difícil porque Sirius Black era la persona más vaga y con más paciencia si se refería a James Potter. Sirius le había dicho que solo esperaba que llegará pronto Lupin o Evans para que se pudiera relajar con esa cara de tonto. James no dejaba de escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja y no salía de su asombro. Le había dicho al oído a el, que en cuanto pudiera iría a buscarlo a su compartimiento para poder hablar más tranquilamente. Todavía tenía escalofríos nada más de recordar aquello y todavía se tocaba la mejilla donde le había dado un beso fugaz. Las cosas volvían a tener rumbo, por primera vez en su vida las cosas entre ellos tenían un rumbo por mucho que se lo negara. Si en sus cartas había rehusado ponerle algo para que el supiera que sentía algo por el, había dado un paso definitivo con esas palabras y ese timido beso en la mejilla. Ahora no podía cometer ningún fallo para que ella no volviera a confiar en el.

Al cabo, de más o menos 3 horas, Remus volvía tranquilamente del vagón de prefectos buscando a sus amigos, sabía que James lo mataría por no haberle cambiado el puesto a su pelirroja, pero se sentía realmente agotado ya que su ultima transformación había sido en apenas unos días y realmente había sido una mala transformación porque el lobo que tenía en su interior cada día se encontraba más revolucionado y el no podía hacer nada por controlarlo. Iba ensimismado cuando choco con alguien y cayeron ambos al suelo ante las risas de todo el vagón. Cuando consiguió reaccionar vio a una muchacha de pelo castaño y corto a su lado tocándose una tobillo, la miro y pensó que no la conocía, era realmente bella, su belleza no era algo espectacular sino que era algo enigmático, entonces se volvió y le sonrió, Remus se sintió en el séptimo cielo, en las nubes pero alguien le dio una voz que lo hizo volver a la realidad.

– Lunático como hayas lesionado a la mejor de mis cazadoras juro que no te lo perdono.-dijo James enfadado por verlo a el y no a Lily.

– No te preocupes James, he tenido caídas peores.-dijo ella riéndose. Entonces se volvió y miro al chico que la miraba sin entender.-Lupin, ¿estas bien?

Remus intento volver a la realidad y decir algo coherente pero no podía se encontraba hechizado por esos enormes ojos claros que lo miraban solo a el y con interés, y con aquella sonrisa que hacía que el mayor de sus problemas pareciera que era no tener un caramelo para llevarse a la boca esa noche.

– ¿Bright?-dijo Remus con algo de dificultad y dejando a sus amigos muy extrañados ya que el no solía perder los papeles así con ninguna chica.- ¿Susan Bright?-ella lo

miro como pensando que se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, ella volvió a asentir y le sonrió de nuevo.- Estas distinta...-segundos después se había arrepentido de decir eso, porque sus amigos ya que si no entendían nada.

– Bueno, yo he de decir que tu también ya que ibas bastante despistado y no llevabas ningún libro en tus manos.-dijo ella.- ¿Que tal el verano?-dijo a James que la ayudaba en ese momento a levantarse y le miraba el tobillo en el que se había hecho daño.

– Bastante bien.-dijo James mirando con interés el tobillo y también mirando a Remus que seguía en el suelo tirado mirando a la chica como al mejor de los libros que debía ser leído detenidamente como si le dijese la verdad del secreto de la vida.- Lo pase con Sirius.

– Entonces no pudo ser aburrido.-dijo Susan divertida imaginándose las travesuras de ambos en la mansión Potter.- Yo estuve en España y me lo pase muy bien, ya sabes mi padre nunca cambiara.

Tras esto ultimo los saludo a ambos con la mano y con la ayuda de Mac entro en su compartimiento donde ahora reía de la caída que había tenido. Sabía del carácter alegre que tenía pero jamás se había fijado en al mirada que tenía, ni en su sonrisa, algo se había hecho pero no averiguaba a saber que era. Entonces sintió como unas manos grandes lo cogían de atrás y lo subían con bastante trabajo porque parecía un peso muerto y le comento:

– Con ese corte de pelo, más de uno descubrirán que es una chica muy guapa.-dijo Sirius cuando entraban en el compartimiento.- Al final me hizo caso.

– Pues muchas gracias por ese consejo.-dijo James divertido viendo como su amigo parecía todavía aturdido.-Yo creo que ya uno lo ha descubierto.

– Lunático, ¿que te pasa? Parece que te echaron un hechizo aturdidor...-dijo Peter que nunca cambiaría, no se enteraba de nada pero mejor así, porque Remus ya tenía suficiente con sus otros dos amigos.

– A Lily le tocaron los de primero.-dijo Remus notando la mirada de Sirius y James.-Y no se lo quise cambiar.

– Da igual, así comprobé que tienes una debilidad, y la verdad me alegro, ya puedo decir que no eres de piedra.

– No soy peor que eso, un licántropo, ¿lo olvidabas?

– Si, Remus, tarde o temprano tendremos esa conversación sobre lo que te mereces o no. ¿Que tal tu última transformación?

– Bastante mal, no me ves.

– Yo creía que eso era debido a tu choque con Bright, ya sabes el que estés en las nubes.

Remus hablo poco con sus amigos el resto del viaje, no sabía que es lo que le había pasado, era como si ella lo hubiera hechizado con esa sonrisa divertida y espontánea, y con esa mirada tan alegre y sincera. No sabia lo que pasaba pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos solo podía ver esa cara que había descubierto. Si definitivamente ese corte de pelo le quedaba bastante bien, el ahora lo sabía.

Faltaba una hora cuando Lily pudo escaparse cinco minutos a ver a sus amigas y a James, por el camino mucha gente le paraba y le preguntaba que tal había pasado el verano. Ella les contestaba muy amable pero no podía pararse mucho, era increíble cuanto más prisa tenia uno mas gente se interesaba por ella. Por fin, llego al vagón de la mayoría de lo griffindors, se cruzo con Mac, que iba a ver sus primos que no estaban en ese vagón. Su primo pequeño estaba en el vagón de primero y la verdad es que era bastante revoltoso, pero era muy gracioso. Y su otro primo, su hermano, era de la casa Ravenclawn, demasiado listo para pillarlo en algunas como siempre decía su prima cuando hacia una trastada y todo el mundo sabia que era el. Siguió más adelante y sentía como todos los nervios que tenía su cuerpo acumulados salían a cada paso que daba, no sabía si seguir o dar la vuelta, cada vez esa sensación era peor y creía que le iba a darle un ataque de ansiedad. Entonces vio al fondo del pasillo a Sirius ligoteando con unas de quinto que lo consolaban por su terrible pelea con Gothic, el se dejaba mimar, pero no estaba nada afectado, solo se habían dicho hola, era su manera de saludarse a principios de curso y pensó que muy lejos ya no debía de estar James y entonces vio como Sirius la saludaba y al momento salía una cabeza con el pelo muy negro y muy revuelto, pero abrazada a su espalda como si se tratara de una lapa estaba pegada Melissa Scott, antes de que ella empezara a salir con James en enero del curso anterior, solía dejarle algunos apuntes, pero desde entonces no podía ni verla, así que entro en el vagón que había a su derecha sin mirar quien había. En el estaba Susan, leyendo un pergamino muy emocionada. Al verla entrar pálida y con los ojos llorosos, Susan no pudo más que acercarse darle un abrazo pues seguramente tenia que ver con cierto muchacho que estaba en el vagón de al lado. Ni se molesto en asomarse a ver que es lo que había pasado porque hace muy poco había visto pasar a la estupida de Scott pavoneándose y seguro que tenia algo que ver. Se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades no tocaría el tema hasta que no lo hiciera Lily. Y de pronto apareció por la puerta del compartimento una cabeza con pelo revuelto y gafas, a Lily le pareció que se le venía el mundo encima, no podía verlo, le hacía demasiado daño verlo y más tras verlo con la estupida de Scott, como pudo se levanto y se dirigió a coger algo de su baúl.

– Hola Potter.-dijo sin ni siquiera mirarlo mientras cogía su uniforme de encima del baúl.- Bueno me voy que los de primero deben tener a Mac ya de los nervios.

– No lo creo, sabes como es Mac con los niños, y más si ese condenado primo suyo esta por medio.-dijo Susan y Lily sonrió al conocer como lo conocieron.

– Hola Lily, esto...-dijo James. El sabia que ella había visto parte de la escena con Melissa, debía arreglarlo.

– Potter, luego ahora llevo prisa.-fue lo ultimo que dijo al irse.

– ¿Que paso, James?-dijo Susan que había presenciado toda la escena. James se quedo todo lo que quedaba de viaje hablando con Susan, y diciéndole todo lo que sentía por Lily, ella prometió para sus adentros ayudarle.

La cena había sido tranquila, Lily sabía que había sido porque James se lo prometió. No sabía como tratarle. Cuando, al final de la noche, Lily se decidió a acercarse, debía hablar con el. Pero todo paso demasiado deprisa para saber que había pasado.

Thomas, un chico con el que Lily estuvo saliendo hace algunos años apareció de la nada la agarro y le dijo para que James lo escuchara:

– OH pequeña, no sabes cuanto te eche de menos.

James se quedo paralizado ante ello, ahora entendía porque Lily no había contestado ninguna de las frases que el le ponía, ella seguía con ese estupido que la pavoneaba como un trofeo. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir, pero el no podía mostrarse así, ante el no, decidió guardarse eso para sus adentros. Salio como sino le importara nada y subió a la sala común. Allí se sentó en un sillón de los que había cerca de la chimenea, no sabía lo que le pasaba, su mente se debatía entre ir y arrancarle la cabeza Thomas y entre liarse con la primera que pillara para demostrar que Lily Evans era nada más que un capricho o que era solo una amiga.

Fuera de la batalla interna de James, se encontraba Sirius con Peter preparando la broma de los de primero, no sabia donde se había metido James y a Remus no le habían dicho nada porque seguramente no lo aprobaría. Entonces, paso. Los de primero llegaban alucinados con los dos prefectos a la cabeza, Remus y Lily. Detrás de cada paso que daban iba Mac, iba muy orgullosa porque su primo Dean, el pequeño mocoso como le decía Remus desde que hace unas horas le había conocido, había sido aceptado en la casa de los leones.

Fue un fallo de cálculo o una equivocación de Colagusano, pero de pronto todo no salio como lo habían calculado horas antes en el vagón, lo que debía pasar es que todos

los de primero se inflaran y se pusieran a volar, sería a divertido, pero estarían así durante un par de horas, había sido idea de Colagusano pero a Sirius le encanto porque a el le hubiera divertido mucho. Pero no fue eso lo que paso. De pronto, Colagusano dijo el conjuro mal de su varita salio un rayo amarillo e impacto en un pequeño rubio de ojos claros que había en uno de los laterales, el niño emitió un grito desgarrador en cuanto impacto, se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y fue vapuleado violentamente contra el techo.

Remus corriendo saco su varita y conjuro un _Wingardium Leviosa_, Lily hizo un encantamiento escudo a todos los niños para que no les afectara un segundo rayo de la varita de Colagusano y Susan hizo el contrahechizo, fue en cuestión de segundos que Sirius Black saliera de su escondite y cogiera al niño en brazos que estaba tremendamente pálido, más le asusto la cara de Mac, ella parecía que había presenciado la peor de las masacres, corrieron los pasillos como si se los llevara el diablo. Cuando llegaron la enfermera les indicó que saliesen, Remus y Lily tuvieron que ir a avisar a la jefa de la casa, la profesora McGonagall. Mac tenía la cara hundida en sus manos y lloraba silenciosamente.

– Ya veras como la profesora encuentra un remedio para el y en seguida esta bien.-dijo Sirius mientras la abrazaba, Mac se dejo abrazar.

– Como el muera o le pase algo malo, no lo voy a perdonar.-dijo ella con un hilo de voz.-Lo odio, odiare toda la vida quien hizo esto.-dijo ella con un tono amenazante.

El chico que estaba a su lado se estremeció, aquello no debía haber pasado así, ahora deberían estar riéndose todos los de la casa, Y en sus pensamientos repitió las palabras de ella silenciosamente."Me odias a mi".No podía verla así, no a ella.


End file.
